


Ghirahim's Frustration

by smolboywrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: Ghirahim is frustrated after his battle with Link, how kind of a young passerby to help him release those frustrations.





	Ghirahim's Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a long time. College keeps ya busy lmao. I wanted to write about Ghirahim being frustrated because boy does he make me frustrated.

_That damn Hylian._

Ghirahim sat on the steps of an abandoned temple by the forest, utterly enraged due to his defeat by Link for a second time.

_How dare he interfere with my perfect plans!_

He was becoming increasingly more angry because he knew that the more he let this anger get to him, the more likely he'd be defeated again.

The sky was dark and cloudy, and the forest was eerily silent, the only noise being the occasional crumble of rubble from the stairs beneath his pacing feet. 

As he's about to scream in anger, he hears small whimpering coming from towards the road. 

_What's a child doing so far from town.._

he thought to himself, licking his lips,

_The perfect snack to satisfy my... Hunger._

And with a grin he teleported down to the road, where he saw a small child, no more than five, sitting on a stump and crying. Her two small braids falling over her shoulders, with one dress strap slipping down revealing beautifully soft looking skin that almost sent him into a fury. She looked slightly battered and dirty, like she'd been walking for hours. 

"Hehehe...." He chuckled out loud to himself before disappearing.

The girl stopped crying and looked around desperately, "H-hello?? Is anyone there? Mister please, I need help, I'm lost.." 

In half a second Ghirahim appeared behind her, snapping his fingers causing a blindfold to appear over her eyes, and with another snap he summoned four knives that dug into her hands and feet, pinning her down to the ground on her back. She let out a blood curdling scream that sent shivers of ecstasy over his body, as he tore her dress down the middle, revealing two perfect, soft nipples.

"Oh my, what a pretty little thing you are... Though, not as pretty as me of course." he whispered into her ear, leaning over her on all fours.

"Please stop!! Who are you!! You're hurting me!!!" She screamed, panic setting in her voice that just turned him on even more.

"Hehe... Be calm child.. it'll be over soon.." he said seductively as he ran a tongue down her neck and around her soft, pink nipples. 

"NOOO!! STOP!!!" She screamed desperately, not knowing it was only pleasing him more. He ran his tongue in circles around them, leaning down to give them a little bite and sucking them.

After he was done toying with her nipples ran his tongue down her stomach, only to be stopped by her underwear. 

"Ugh. Under garments. Such dreadful things.." he said, annoyed, summoning a knife to slice through them that accidentally hit her belly, causing a rather small cut that started bleeding. The young girl started screaming and crying, trying to pull and get away, only hurting herself worse on the knives. 

_Music to my ears.._

he thought as he continued licking down from her chest, his tongue passing over her bleeding cut and causing him to moan out loud. When he reached her small opening her scent filled his nose, "You hylian children always smell so lovely.. let's see if you taste good too." he whispered, running his tongue over her moist slit before plunging it into her. He couldn't help but shudder as the juices of the young girl coated his long tongue, and he thrusted his tongue deep into her, moaning with each time she screamed. 

After a minute, he pulled away from her, his tongue leaving her with a plop as he licked her juices from his chin. He quickly removed his clothes with a snap of his fingers and in a second he was over her again, licking her cheek as he prepared to fully release himself. He grabbed her by the hips, plunging his hard cock deep into her, with the thrust causing the knives to dig into her more which made her scream in agony. He continued thrust into the little girl, in a state of bliss listening to her scream and feeling her hot walls around his thick dick. He looked down to notice her bleeding because he thrust into her so hard, and that just sent him into a thrusting frenzy that caused one of the knives to slip out of her hand, so he grabbed her wrist and held her down himself, leaning down lick her cheek again before plunging his tongue into her mouth. He continued his rough pace of thrusting, pulling almost all the way out, before slamming back into her, before he started reaching his climax. He pulled his tongue out of her mouth and thrust his throbbing cock into her hard one last time as he pumped his cum into her, blushing and panting while she let out another scream and started hitting him with her now free hand. He pulled out of her and admired his work, seeing the bloody mix of cum and little girl juice spilling out of her making him hard again already. She pulled off her blindfold and looked up at the smirking demon lord with a horrified look, tears welling in her eyes as she started yelling for help. "Hehehe... Thank you my dear... I do feel much better." he said slyly.

"You monster!! What have you done!?" a mortified voice screamed from behind him, causing him to turn around to see that some traveler had accidentally stumbled upon his therapy session.

"Aha, how unfortunate my dear, looks like there won't be a round two.. hehe.." he said to the screaming girl. He turned and cast the man a devilish grin before teleporting next to the little girl, knife in hand, staring the passer-by in the eyes and stabbing her hand back into the ground before disappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit am I jealous of this child. And jealous of ghirahim tbh.


End file.
